


Fur and love

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Corgis, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol didn't expect to find on his bed a sleeping dog that his best friend and flat mate Jongin rescued from the street, but the biggest surprise is when instead of the dog he finds in his flat a beautiful boy, who has no problems with nudity, called Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was originally a tweet fic that I posted on my account https://twitter.com/SmutExo If you want to follow me there sometimes I post stories that I don't re-post here ;) 
> 
> Sorry for my English but it's not my first language. I hope you'll enjoy the story!

“ jongin, why is there a dog on my bed?”

“ a dog?”

“ yes, a dog, jongin”

“ oh shit”

“ oh shit what?”

“ I can explain”

“ you better do it”

“ so?”

“ well, yesterday night I was out, a last evening with my colleagues here before leaving and while I was coming back home I found that dog on the street, he seemed so sad and lonely and I’m sure he was starving”

“ did he tell you all that?”

“ ehm yes”

“ did a dog talk to you, Jongin?”

“well not when he was a dog but…”

Chanyeol immediately understood

“ he’s an hybrid”

“ yes, I didn’t know it when I took him at home, it’s hard to recognize them when they’re in their animal form, but once at home I gave him food, and then he changed into a boy”

“ and why is he still here?”

“ I couldn’t kick him out Chanyeol! I forgot to tell you but I was sure that once at home you would have found him still in his human form, so he could tell you everything but…I was wrong”

“ and now?”

“ he told me that he can’t control his body, so he can’t decide when to be a dog or human”

“ great, so you left me here with a hybrid who can’t control himself, great, thank you Jongin, really”

“ hey, you would have done the same, chanyeol”

“ what do I have to do, now?”

“ wait for him to wake up, and then you’ll talk to him and see, unless…”

“ unless what?”

“ well, I’ll come back in a month and you know that I will have to travel a lot with this new job, so you will be often alone, you’re used to have a roommate since we were at the college, you could feel lonely, so a hybrid could keep you company”

“ Jongin, I don’t think it’s a good idea”

“ your choice, now I have a airplane to take, I’ll text you when I’m in my hotel room, so you can update me about you and the hybrid”

“ jongin i-“

“ ah his name is baekhyun, bye!”

“ when he comes back I’ll kill him with my own hands!” he exclaimed once the phone call was over

The hybrid, was now a beautiful fluffy corgi that was sleeping and snoring on his bed.

He and Jongin were best friends since college, they were roommates and once they graduated they decided to rent a flat together.

He wanted to wake the dog up, so they could talk, but once he looked at the animal he couldn’t, he seemed to sleep so peacefully.

So he would have waited for him to wake up, he couldn’t sleep the whole day!

The hybrid slept the whole day, despite Chanyeol was a very noisy person.

He had dinner and since the dog was still deeply asleep he decided to take a shower.

He turned some music on, he took his clothes off and finally he was under the hot water.

He was so busy washing his hair and singing that he didn’t notice that someone had opened the door, till he washed the shampoo from his eyes and opening them he realized that he wasn’t alone anymore in that bathroom.

A beautiful boy, covered with just a blanket, was right in from of him. His hair were brown, as the fur of the corgi that was sleeping on his bed earlier, and very messy. Chanyeol had never felt the need to cuddle someone as in that moment.

He was so distracted by the beauty of that boy that he forgot that he was naked

“ you must be chanyeol” exclaimed yawning the boy, as if he hadn’t a naked stranger in front of him

“ yes, I’m chanyeol and I’m taking a shower so…”

“ oh, sorry, I always forget that nudity is a problem for humans” he said giggling

“ yes, right”

The boy was staring at him, Chanyeol blushed under his gaze

“ ehm, Baekhyun”

“ oh right, sorry, I wait for you in the living room”

The hybrid had just left the bathroom and chanyeol could finally move his hands away from his dick, that was trying to cover, when Baekhyun opened the door again.

“really?” exclaimed chanyeol surprised

“ can I eat something?”

“ yes, you can, as long as you let me take this shower”

“ sorry” said shyly smiling the other.

Finally chanyeol could take his shower, without interruptions.

“ ok chanyeol, you can do it, you can deal with a beautiful, half naked, hybrid in your apartment” he said to himself before living the bathroom

Baekhyun was on the couch, eating some chips.

“ I’m sorry for earlier” he said chewing

“ don’t worry, I was just surprised, you were a corgi when I entered this apartment”

“ yes, I can’t control my body”

“ jongin told me”

“ I’m so grateful to your friend” he said with a sad smile

Chanyeol sat next to him and Baekhyun put the bag of chips between them so also Chanyeol could eat

“ what happened to you?”

He suddenly saw sadness in his eyes

“ you don’t have to tell me about it, if you don’t want to”

“ no, you and Jongin helped me, you deserve to know it. I ran away from my owners”

“ why?”

“ I heard a phone call, they were talking about selling me to a shelter, because they couldn’t keep my anymore, now that I’m an adult”

“ and why do shelters scare you so much?”

“ I’ve been in a shelter when I was a puppy, my owners bought me from there, so I know what happens in a shelter, even if people don’t know it, or don’t want to believe it. People love puppies, so there are no problems for them, but when a hybrid is older, like me, they don’t want us anymore, so we have two possibilities: living in a shelter till we die or being sold as…”

“ prostitutes” said Chanyeol

He read about that, he knew that there were people who used hybrids for sex, but he didn’t know that shelters, places that were supposed to protect them, were involved in this.

Baekhyun nodded

“ that is why I ran away”

“ I’m sorry for what happened baekhyun”

“ when Jongin found me I was running away for few days, that was why I was starving and so weak, if it wasn’t for jongin, I would have died there, or someone not as kind as your friend could find me”

“ why can’t you control our body?” he asked curios

“ I don’t know, I have this problem since I was born, I think this is also one of the reasons why my owners didn’t want me anymore”

“ are you still hungry?” asked chanyeol when he noticed that he finished the chips

“ no thank you, really, and chanyeol don’t worry about me, I’ve already told jongin that I will leave you very soon, I just ask for few days so I can rest, then I’ll leave the city”

“ but where will you go?”

“ well, I still don’t know”

Hybrids couldn’t live alone, that was the law.

“ I heard that in Europe law is different, maybe if I could leave the country and go there, I could live freely”

“ I heard it too”

“ but you think I’m crazy, I mean, I could never leave the country, without being caught, I can’t travel alone”

He was right.

“ I’ll help you baekhyun, me and jongin will help you , I still don’t know how, but we will”

“ you don’t have to”

“ I want to, and I’m sure jongin agrees with me. Now, I know you slept the whole day but I didn’t so I need to sleep, tomorrow I’ll call jongin and we’ll talk about you”

Chanyeol stood up, he was leaving the couch but he suddenly felt two arms around his waist. Baekhyun was back hugging him

“ thank you” he whispered

Chanyeol smiled

“ it’s a pleasure, baekhyun. You can sleep on Jongin’s bed tonight”

“ I was sleeping on yours, I know, I recognized your smell, you smell so good”

Chanyeol blushed.

“ thank you, I guess. So goodnight!”


	2. Chapter two

He thought that sleeping with the thought of baekhyun there would have been hard, but he was so tired because of work and all the surprises of that day, that he immediately fell asleep.

When he woke up he saw that the door of jongin’s room was still closed so he thought that maybe baekhyun was still sleeping.

While he was having breakfast he called Jongin

“ so while I was taking a shower the dog was gone, but a boy appeared in my bathroom”

“ yeah, I forgot to tell you that he has no idea of what privacy means and nudity doesn’t bother him, as soon as I brought him at home and he changed into human form I had to beg him to at least put some underwear on”

“ I noticed it. Anyway, he told me everything and I’m glad you brought him at our place”

“ I knew you would have had understood chanyeol, so what do you want to do?”

“ he wants to leave the country, and you told that with your new job you’ll have the chance to travel abroad very often. Hybrids can’t travel alone, so maybe he could come with you, to a place where the law is different and then he’ll stay there”

“ I thought about it too, but it’s not that simple, we need to adopt him first, at the airport I’d have to show documents where it’s written that he’s mine, otherwise it would all be useless”

“ but we can’t do that because actually he already has an owner, so they would accuse us of having kidnapped him and they would take him away, back to his owner and then at a shelter” sighed chanyeol

“ exactly”

“ what do we do jongin?”

“ maybe I know someone who could help us with the documents, I’ll let you know. In the mean time, can you take care of him?”

“ yes, I mean, I think I can handle him”

“ great, ok, now I have to go, I’ll tell you as soon as I know something to help him, bye!”

It was almost noon and baekhyun was still in his room.

“ Baekhyun? you should wake up, sleeping too much is not a very healthy thing, there is food here!” he screamed from the kitchen

He expected to see the boy walking into the kitchen, but instead of him there was a cute corgi happily jumping toward him

“ oh, you’re a dog”

Baekhyun barked

“ so you need dog food”

The dog barked again

“ ok, I don’t have dog food, you stay here and I go to buy it, ok?”

Chanyeol didn’t think that a dog could be offended but that dog really seemed offended by his words.

“ I’ll come back very soon!”

Baekhyun was now biting his ankle

“ do you want to come too?”

The dog started to wag his tail happily

“ ok, but I don’t have a leash!”

He couldn’t take him out without a leash, also because no one could discover that baekhyun wasn’t just a dog.

Suddenly he remembered that the boy who lived in the apartment in front of his had several dogs, maybe he could lend him one.

“ ok, baekhyun I swear I’m not going anywhere, but I need a leash, so I go to ask one to my neighbor, you wait for me here, ok?”

The dog sat down.

“ good boy”

His neighbor, sehun, opened the door.

“ hey chanyeol!”

“ hi, sorry to bother you, but can I ask you a favor?”

“ sure!”

“ my friend asked me to take care of his dog while he’s away, but this morning while playing he destroyed the leash, but now I really need to take him out, before he pees inside, so I wondered if you can lend me one till I buy a new leash!”

“of course, I have lot of leashes, it’s not a problem. I go to take one, wait”

Sehun came back with a red leash

“ here it is, you can keep it, it’s old, Vivi doesn’t like it anymore, he prefers the green one now”

“ thank you so much, really!”

Few minutes later they were out and it was strange to know that the dog walking in front of him, sniffing everywhere, was also a beautiful boy who actually saw him naked the previous day.

They reached the shopping mall, the only place he knew where there was a shop that sold things for animals.

“ I think that we should also buy some clothes for you Baekhyun, before going home!” he said entering a shop.

He was looking for some clothes for Baekhyun when the dog started to bite his ankle, again

“ Baekhyun, stop it!”

But he didn’t.

He wanted to tell him something.

He began to pull him by his ankle and chanyeol let him do it, he followed him till a changing room.

He managed to close it in time, before the dog disappeared and Baekhyun, completely naked, appeared in front of him.

“ holy shit”

“ sorry if I bit you, I didn’t know how to tell you”

“ no, it’s ok, at last you changed here and not in front of everyone”

Baekhyun giggled

Chanyeol felt so weak, he cursed himself for feeling like that, but he couldn’t help it

Baekhyun was there, naked, so cute, so sexy, in front of him, and the changing room wasn’t big, so their bodies were very close.

“ you’re blushing, chanyeol”

“ yeah well, you’re naked”

“ so? My body is like yours, I mean, I have two legs, two arms, you have them too, we both have a dick”

Yes, the dick that he was praying not to get hard, since Baekhyun took a step forward and their bodies were now touching

“ you smell very good, chanyeol”

“ you’ve already said that”

He needed to leave that changing room

“ stay here, I’ll bring you some clothes”

“ but i-“

“ no you can’t come too, you’re naked Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun pouted

“ok”

“ good boy”

A woman looking at him leaving the changing room, from where she must have heard two male voices, was staring at him with a judgmental look

He took a jeans and a sweater and went back to Baekhyun

“ you know, I like when you call me good boy, Chanyeol” exclaimed Baekhyun while getting dressed

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, but he was sure that the woman, who was still looking at them while he was paying the clothes, had lot of things to say to him.

When they were finally at home Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s stomach

“ well I guess that now you don’t need this food anymore” he said putting down the bag of dog food

“ thank you chanyeol, really, for taking care of me, I know It’s not easy to handle me”

Chanyeol smiled at him

“ don’t worry baekhyun, you deserve this, so do you like pasta? Wait, can dogs eat pasta?”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I don’t know if they can, but I can with no doubts!”

While eating chanyeol told him about what he and jongin talked about at the phone

“ I don’t want you two to have troubles because of me!”

“ don’t worry, we want to help you, we chose to do it, so you don’t have to worry, Jongin will update us very soon, in the mean time you’re my guest till you want and need”

Baekhyun suddenly started to cry

“ hey no no, what is wrong, baekhyun?” asked worried Chanyeol, leaving his chair and kneeling in front of baekhyun, taking his hands

“ no one has ever done so much for me, I don’t deserve it”

“ don’t say such a thing, you deserve this Baekhyun, you deserve happiness, ok?”

The other nodded

“ look at me, baekhyun” he said taking his face between his hands

“ now you clean your face, you wait for me on the couch till I finish to wash the dishes and then we watch a good movie while eating some ice cream, ok?”

Baekhyun smiled

“ I love ice cream!”

“ ok, baekhyun, I go to the bathroom and I’m ready, choose a movie In the mean time!”

When he went back to living room on the couch there wasn’t Baekhyun anymore, but a dog.

“ well I guess no ice cream for you”

Baekhyun barked angrily, making Chanyeol laugh

“don’t worry, I won’t eat it all! As soon as you’re human again you can eat it”

Being on the couch cuddling a sleepy dog was amazing. Chanyeol felt so relaxed, watching the dog sleeping so peacefully made him happy and his fur felt so soft between his fingers.

The movie he was watching was almost over when the dog started to cry, his eyes were still closed, but he was crying and moving his paws, as if he was running.

“ baekhyun, you’re having a nightmare, but you’re safe, I’m here!” he said pulling him on his lap

The dog opened his eyes and hid his snout in chanyeol’s lap

“ it’s ok, baekhyun, you’re safe”

They fell asleep on the couch like that.


	3. Chapter three

Chanyeol suddenly woke up when he felt something heavier than a dog on him, he opened his eyes and on his lap there was a naked boy. Baekhyun was stills sleeping, his legs around chanyeol’s thighs, his arms on his shoulders, his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol wanted to move, he couldn’t stay there, with naked baekhyun on him, but at the same time he didn’t want to scare or wake him.

“ great” he whispered to himself

He needed to take Baekhyun to bed.

“ ok chanyeol, you have to touch him, but it’s not like you’re touching him like that, you need to be sure that he’s holding on you so you can take him to bed, where he can sleep better” he said to himself.

He put his hands on his hips, feeling baekhyun’s naked body under his hands made him shiver, but he didn’t have to distract

“ baekhyun? I need you to hold on me, can you do that?”

“ mmm”

Baekhyun hold on him closer, so close that chanyeol could feel every inch of his body pressed against him

“ now I’m going to stand up baekhyun, ok? I take you to bed, are you ready?”

Baekhyun’s skin was smooth and his body was so beautiful. He wanted to stay there like that, touching and admiring him.

“ ok, ready? One, two and three” he stood up with Baekhyun on him, like a koala.

Even if Baekhyun was holding on him, he was afraid that he fell so Chanyeol automatically put his hands under baekhyun, cupping his butt, just when he felt his naked ass under his hands he realized what he was doing, but he couldn’t let him go.

“ ok I can do it” he whispered.

The flat was not big, the room was very near, but with Baekhyun being naked between his arms, with his hands on his ass, it seemed like the bedroom was too far away.

“ ok, baekhyun, now I put you down on the bed, ok?”

“ ok”

Baekhyun was now on the bed, Chanyeol couldn’t help but admire his body before covering him. That body was made to be praised, to be kissed and touched.

When he finally found the strength to cover him, he kissed his forehead. He was leaving he room when Baekhyun, still with his eyes closed but a smirk on his face, spoke

“ I know you were looking at me Chanyeol and I liked it, I liked to feel your hands on my body”

Chanyeol left the room before Baekhyun could say something else, making him so weak that he would have not be able to stop himself to join him on the bed.

“ please, let him be a dog, so we don’t have to talk about yesterday” he hoped as soon as he woke up the following morning and for once his prayers were listened, in fact a corgi was waiting for him on the couch.

“ good morning baekhyun, so here’s the plan for today. Since it’s Sunday I’ll spend the day on that couch, then I might move on the bed and nothing more, so, I don’t know how things work for you, but since you’re a dog, do you need me to take you out to pee?”

The dog started to bark and he was sure that it was a way for Baekhyun to tell him “ fuck you”, Chanyeol laughed

“ ok, great, so well let’s start this lazy Sunday at Park’s mansion”

It was afternoon when, while being on the couch, he noticed that the apartment was full of fur

“ baekhyun, maybe I should brush you, so you stop leaving fur around the house”

At his words the dog just hid himself under a blanket

So instead of spending a lazy Sunday on the couch he ended up spending the afternoon cleaning the apartment.

“ now, I take a rest, on my finally clean bed, if in the mean time you change your form you know you can do whatever you want baekhyun” he said before jumping on his bed.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt something joining him on the bed, behind him. He turned his head and saw that the corgi just had curled up next to him.

“ I’ll change the bed sheet tomorrow” sighed chanyeol, but he was happy to have him there, to feel the warm of the dog against his back.

Since he started to work he had had barely time for dating and for having sex too, but chanyeol could clearly recognize the feeling of someone’s boner pressed against his ass.

Before falling asleep in the bed with him there was a corgi. Now it was clear that in bed with him, and also hard, there was Baekhyun in his human form.

Was baekhyun awake? Was he aware of what was happening between his legs? He wanted to turn around, but what if he was still sleeping?

So if he didn’t want to wake him up the only thing he could do was to stay there, trying to pretend to not feel a hard dick against his butt.

It wasn’t easy.

He had to admit that he was sexually frustrated and the fact that the person next to him was Baekhyun, so someone he found attractive, didn’t help him.

His body was reacting to that situation, he already had a boner and without realizing it he was moving his ass against baekhyun’s dick.

He realized what he was doing just when he felt Baekhyun’s arm around his waist and his hot breath on his neck.

Was he awake?

“ baekhyun?” he asked whispering and hoping that the other was still sleeping

“ I know, sorry, I told you that I can’t control my body” he said giggling

Chanyeol felt his face on fire.

So Baekhyun was aware of what was happening under the blankets

“ but you stayed here, despite….that”

“ I didn’t want to wake you up!” said Chanyeol

Baekhyun laughed

“ ok, if you say so”

Chanyeol wanted to turn around so he could talk to him face to face, but he was too embarrassed and he also didn’t want him to see that he was hard too

“ are you trying to say that I didn’t leave the bed because I actually like to feel…you?”

“ I didn’t say that”

Was the hybrid playing with him?

“ but, you’re still here now, and I’m awake, so you could leave the bed, or pushing me away”

He was right.

“ but you’re still here and…”

“ and what?”

“ and till few seconds ago you were moving your ass, chanyeol”

And he was right again, he couldn’t lie, it was useless.

“ it’s a natural reaction of my body”

Baekhyun laughed

“ chanyeol?”

“ mmm?”

“ can I touch you?”

“ yes, please”

He didn’t want to sound that desperate but he wanted it, he wanted his hands on him so badly.

Baekhyun’s hands started to shyly explore his body, over the shirt and then under it. As soon as Chanyeol felt his hands on his naked chest he was sure that he was getting more hard then he already was.

But things got worse, or better, bigger, when baekhyun not only started to grind on him but he was kissing his neck too.

Now baekhyun’s hand was dangerously near the waistband of his underwear.

“ I’ll stop if you want me to” he whispered into his ear

Chanyeol answered him pressing his butt against baekhyun’s hard cock, making him moan.

“ you’re needy” said baekhyun sliding a hand inside chanyeol’s pants

“ and you’re hard, for how long have you been here, hard, without doing anything?” he asked while moving his hand

“ since I opened my eyes and I realized that you were hard and I could feel you”

“ uh , sorry for making you wait then, I think I owe you an apology”

Baekhyun’s apology was stroking his hard cock, till he made he come into hands, while he was grinding on him, coming too in his pants. He was sure that he had hickeys all over his neck.

“ I- “

Chanyeol wanted to say something, even if he didn’t really know what to say, but baekhyun made his face turn toward him with a hand under his chin and kissed him

“ thank you”

“ for making you cum?”

“ you could have pushed me away, you could freak out for having a damn hybrid grinding on you, but still you were just worried because you didn’t want to wake me up!”

“ I was also horny” he said shyly

“ ah chanyeol, I’m going to miss you a lot”

“ but now you’re here”

“ yes, now I’m here”


	4. Chapter four

“ I think I need a shower” said chanyeol leaving the bed

He was washing his body when Baekhyun opened the door

“ I think that till you’re here I have to get used to have no privacy when I take a shower”

“ come on chanyeol, I’ve just jerked you off, I think I deserve a shower with you now”

Chanyeol laughed and the other joined him

It was the first time that chanyeol could really see his naked body well and he couldn’t believe that someone so beautiful could exist

“ I think that you wouldn’t mind if I go around the house naked” said with a smirk baekhyun

Chanyeol blushed

“ it would be very distracting”

“ sorry again and thank you chanyeol, I think I’m in heat, that was why I got hard while sleeping next to you”

“ oh”

“ no I mean it’s not that I get hard if I’m near to someone, it was because of you, I like you, so my body reacted like that”

“ mine too, but I’m not in heat”

They both laughed.

Chanyeol took baekhyun’s face between his hands

“ I liked it, baekhyun”

“ me too, a lot and…”

“ and?”

“ well I wouldn’t mind if it would happen again. I wouldn’t mind to have…more”

“ are you trying to get me hard again, right now?”

“ can you?”

“ try me”

He kissed him and he felt Baekhyun’s hands on his butt, his finger so near to his hole, when the phone rang.

“ shit” he exclaimed

Without turning the water off he left the shower to take the phone that he had left near the sink

“ jongin, hey!”

“ were you busy?”

Yes, he was.

“ no, don’t worry”

Jongin had just started to talk about the place where he was when he felt two hands on his body. He looked in the mirror in front of him and saw Baekhyun behind him, his hands on his wait, his head on his shoulder

“ anyway I think I met someone who could help us”

Jongin was talking about a colleague who had a hybrid and could help them to counterfeit the documents when chanyeol felt a finger slowly going inside him.

It was all of sudden, it was a surprise that took his breath away

“ are you ok?”

“ what? Yes, don’t worry, I just hit a foot against the table”

He saw baekhyun smirking while he was kissing his back and fingering him.

Listening to jongin talking while baekhyun had two fingers in him and was moving them, in and out, then like a scissor, was hard.

“ so I think we’ll be able to help Baekhyun, tell him, ok? And how is he?”

“ oh, he’s perfectly fine, very very, oh fuck, fine”

While answering to Jongin Baekhyun had reached his prostate with a finger.

“ and you? are you sure to be fine?”

“ yes, I’m cooking and some hot water fell on my hand”

“ try to survive while I’m away, chanyeol, now I go, bye!”

Chanyeol immediately ended the phone call, before Jongin had something else to say, and put the phone down so he could hold on the sink with both hands, since his legs were shacking for the orgasm that was coming

“ baekhyun, damn, couldn’t you wait?”

“are you complaining? Because your body isn’t complaining, you’re so beautiful like this, chanyeol, look at you, look at us”

Chanyeol lifted his head up and looked at their reflection in the mirror

His hair were messy and his cheeks were red, baekhyun had still water dripping from his hair to his body, while he was fingering him.

For the second time, that evening, he came

“ shit Baekhyun, I have never come so hard and so often”

“ you’re welcome, I’m hungry, you?”

Chanyeol laughed

“ you’re unbelievable”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ thank you, for always be so kind to me”

“ it was just a kiss”

“ not to me” he said smiling

Chanyeol hugged him

“ now let’s get dressed and I’ll cook you a delicious dinner”

“ I hardly doubt that there is something more delicious than you, but ok” he said making Chanyeol laugh

Jongin was right. Even if he didn’t mind to spend some time alone, he had always been used to have someone with him in the apartment, so he was really happy that Baekhyun was there with him.

During dinner they talked a lot, about their lives and the more baekhyun told about his past the more chanyeol felt the need to always be there for him and protect him.

“ what do you want to watch?” asked him chanyeol once they were both on the couch

“ mmm don’t know, everything is fine for me”

Chanyeol turned the tv on.

“ did you notice that you’re still human? You haven’t changed your form, yet”

“ sometimes it happens that I spend days as a dog or as human, I really can’t control it, but maybe the fact that I want to talk to you and to kiss you is helping me to stay human” he said before leaning to kiss him

“ so, what happens to a hybrid during heat?” asked chanyeol

“ well it’s hard to explain, it’s not just feeling horny, it’s more than that, it almost hurts”

“ are you in pain now?”

“ no, I’ve learnt to control it”

“ well you can’t control it very well, since you woke up with a boner against my ass”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I’m pretty sure that would have happened to a human too, chanyeol”

He blushed

“ anyway, it hurts because we need to feel…filled”

“ filled?”

“ yes, this is how omega hybrid bodies react to heat”

“ wait omega hybrids?”

“ oh god, what do they teach you at school?”

“ well not sex education about hybrids”

“ alpha hybrids are the ones who need to…let’s say to fill, they are the one who get omegas pregnant”

“ wait, you can get pregnant?”

“ not with you, don’t worry, just with an alpha”

“ so you’re an omega and during heat you need…”

“ to be fucked, chanyeol”

“ uh”

“ but that doesn’t mean that I don’t like to…fuck”

“ yeah I noticed it”

Baekhyun was now kissing his neck

“ you smell very good, I think it’s because you’re always horny when I’m around”

“ that is no true”

Baekhyun laughed and kissed him

“ so, now, you don’t feel pain but the need to feel something in you?”

Now baekhyun was on his lap, kissing him

“ mmmm”

“ do you want me to help you?”

Baekhyun stopped his kisses and looked at him

“ chanyeol, you don’t have to”

He kissed him.

“ I told you that I want to help you, I want to take care of you baekhyun, always”

“ you’re so kind to me, chanyeol”

Baekhyun took first his own shirt off, then chanyeol’s one. He touched him, every inch of his chest, kissing him everywhere.

“ ride me, baekhyun”

“ well I don’t want to offend you, so I’ll accept your offer” he said making chanyeol laugh

Baekhyun stood up and started to take all his clothes off, before he took his underwear off chanyeol noticed a wet stain and baekhyun saw him looking at him

“ self lubrication”

“ what?”

“ hybrids get wet, chanyeol”

“ that is very sexy”

“ and useful” he said going back on chanyeol’s lap

While kissing him Baekhyun’s hand was busy with chanyeol’s zip, once he unzipped his pants he put his hand inside. First he teased him a little, stroking it, focusing on the tip, then he pulled it out from his pants.

“ wait, baekhyun, let me help you first!” said Chanyeol when he realized that baekhyun was already going to sit on his dick.

“ chanyeol, you keep forgetting that you’re having sex with a hybrid, my body is craving for something inside, it’s already ready, you worry too much”

“ oh, sorry”

Baekhyun was slowly sitting on him, taking him.

“ you could never hurt me, chanyeol, never” he said kissing him.

He took it all and chanyeol was afraid to come just for that, just for the feeling of baekhyun around him.

“ are you…no ok, sorry, I worry too much”

Baekhyun laughed and kissed him

“ yes, you do and yes I’m ok, perfectly good”

He started to move his hips and chanyeol couldn’t help but moan

“ and I’m sure you feel good too” he said with a smirk

While baekhyun was moving his hips on him, chanyeol couldn’t stop touching him, his hands were all over baekhyun’s body, and so was his mouth.

“ harder” whispered baekhyun kissing him

Chanyeol put his hands on his ass, squeezing it, and helped him to bounce on his dick.

“ make it lasts”

“ baekhyun, I don’t know if….shit I don’t know if I can “

“ focus on me” he said kissing him

He tried to focus on his face, on his taste, on the way his tongue played with his and his hands were teasing him, but the pleasure was too much and he felt the orgasm coming

“ baekhyun”

“ not yet”

He was going crazy, he needed to cum, but he wanted to do what baekhyun said.

“ be a good boy,for me, chanyeol”

He did it, he was a good boy for him and they came together.

“ it feels so good, so warm” moaned baekhyun while he was coming on Chanyeol’s chest.

“ that was so good, so damn good” whispered baekhyun

Chanyeol kissed him

“ thank you, for taking care of me, always” he said hugging him

“ I’ll always do it”

“ always?”

“ till you want me”

“ oh chanyeol”

“ now, hold on me, we need a shower”

“ I might get used to be carried by you”

“ you’re a dog baekhyun not a koala hybrid”

“ as soon as I’m a dog I’ll bite your ass for this joke, no wait I don’t have to wait to be a dog, I can do it even now”

Chanyeol laughed

“ maybe later”

“ uh, there are no more clean towels, wait for me here” said chanyeol turning the water off.

“ I brought some clean towels and you’re a dog” exclaimed chanyeol once in the bathroom again and in front of him there was a wet corgi

“ ok, come here”

The dog happily jumped toward him, letting Chanyeol wrapping him up with the towel


	5. Chapter five

Baekhyun slept with him on his bed and Chanyeol understood that a snoring corgi could be very noisy.

He was having breakfast, while Baekhyun, even if he didn’t seem very happy about it, was eating dog food, when Jongin video called him.

“ wow chanyeol, you look, radiant!”

“ really?”

Baekhyun barked. If he was a human chanyeol was sure that he would have said: “ it’s because we had sex”

“ oh hi baekhyun, so it’s a dog now”

“ yes, four paws and fur”

“ he’s so cute when he’s a dog”

Chanyeol thought about the previous night, at the not so cute things they did.

“ anyway, I talked with my collegue and it’s done, he said that he will help us, he just needs a photo of baekhyun, as corgi and as human, so the sooner you can send me them, the sooner he will get the fake documents ready”

“ oh”

Of course he was happy, because that was what baekhyu wanted, but.

But.

Few days and he had already fallen for that hybrid. He hated himself for be so sentimental, so weak, but he wasn’t ready to let him go, not yet.

“ ehm chanyeol, there’s a naked boy behind you, hello baekhyun” said laughing Jongin

Chanyeol interrupted his thoughts and turned around, baekhyun changed his form and now he was human and naked

“ hello jongin, thank you for everything!”

“ baekhyun, cover yourself, please!” said chanyeol blushing

“ why? he has already seen me naked”

“ so?”

“ uh, I see, you’re jealous!” said Baekhyun with a mirk

“ jealous? Why is he jealous? What did I miss?” asked confused jongin

“ nothing! Anyway, I’ll take those photos of him and I’ll send them to you, bye and thank you!” he said before ending the call.

“ that face” exclaimed baekhyun taking a blanket from the couch to cover himself

“ what face?”

Baekhyun sat on his lap

“ you’re sad”

“ what? No, I’m not, I’m happy baekhyun, you’ll be able to leave this country and be free, I’m happy!”

“ you’re a terrible liar, chanyeol” he said kissing him

“ I’m just a little bit sad because I’m going to miss you, that’s all” he said trying to smile

“ my sweet chanyeol” he said hugging him

“ baekhyun? can I say a very selfish thing?”

“ mmm”

“ I don’t want you to leave, I want you to say here, but I also know that would mean not freedom for you, so yes, it’s just a selfish thought, ignore it”

“ please Chanyeol, be selfish, please”

“what?”

“ don’t let me go”

“ but-“

“ I know what I’m saying. Now, please can you call jongin? I need to talk to him”

Chanyeol just nodded and video called jongin, again.

“ you guys miss me that much?” said his friend as soon as his face appeared on the screen

“ jongin, do you think that your colleague could counterfeit adoption documents?”

“ what do you mean?”

“ to stay here, in this house, I’d need documents that prove that I’m yours, that I’m adopted”

“ well I think he could do it, but of course you’d have to change your identity” said confused jongin

“ good, it’s ok”

“ wait, are you going to stay? Chanyeol, is he going to stay? Do you want to adopt him?”

“ jongin, would it be a problem for you to have me here?” asked Baekhyun

“ what? No, of course no, it would be a pleasure, the house is big enough for three people and I’ll travel a lot so chanyeol will often be alone”

“good” said Baekhyun

“ but why? I mean, why did you change your mind?”

Baekhyun kissed chanyeol, who blushed

“ oh, I see” said jongin laughing

“ well, I’m very very happy”

“ thank you jongin”

“ yes, thank you” exclaimed chanyeol smiling before the call ended

“ so are you sure?”

“ yes, how should I call me? I need to change the name”

Chanyeol laughed and kissed him

“so, we need to buy dog’s things”

“ yeah, you’ll have an animal from now on in this house”

“ I’ve always wanted to have a dog”

“ you’ll get a dog and a boyfriend, at the same time”

“ I’m lucky”

“ yes, we both are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the last chapter, but since lot of people liked this tweet fic i wrote a bonus scene that i'll post this week end ;) thank you for reading this story!


	6. The end

Living with a hybrid was never boring.

The first months, when they were still working on all the documents, it was pretty stressful, just a wrong move and jongin and chanyeol could end up in jail while baekhyun in a shelter.

They had to be careful and even when everything was done chanyeol was still little be scared when he was out with Baekhyun. The hybrid always told him to relax, that everything was fine, but it took months before Chanyeol could finally enjoy his beloved hybrid without overthinking.

They bought a bigger bed to put in chanyeol’s room, so baekhyun could sleep there. Jongin was often not at home because of his work, but when he was he always left them their privacy and they managed to live together without problems.

Jongin had left for Germany that morning, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, went out for a walk. Or better, Chanyeol took Baekhyun out, since he was a corgi since they woke up.

The part of the day that chanyeol loved the most was when they were both on the couch, or on the bed sometimes, after dinner, and they talked about their day, about everything while cuddling each others.

Sweet kisses, on the face, neck, lips.

Soft touches.

Chanyeol loved all that.

Sometimes sweet cuddles led to sweet sex.

Sometimes to something rougher.

Chanyeol was on his bed, reading a book, while baekhyun was taking a shower. When the hybrid, finally in his human form, entered the bedroom, chanyeol smiled at him, as soon as he joined him on the bed he put his book down.

Baekhyun leaned his back against the wall while chanyeol put his head on his lap so the hybrid could play with is hair.

“ you smell so good”

“ trust me, you smell even better my precious human” exclaimed baekhyun touching Chanyeol’s lips with a finger

Chanyeol giggled and took the finger inside his mouth, sucking it.

“ you’re literally a puppy, my puppy” exclaimed Baekhyun. He was smiling, a sweet smile, but he could see the lust in his eyes.

“ I think this puppy is in heat”

Baekhyun laughed and leaned toward him to kiss him

“ is that a cute way to tell me that you want me, inside of you?”

Chanyeol blushed nodding

“ The other night wasn’t enough, for you?” he asked while covering Chanyeol’s body with his

“ It’s never enough”

“ right and jongin was here, so you couldn’t be loud”

“ I’m not loud!”

“ oh yes Chanyeol, you are loud when we have sex, but I like it”

Few seconds later they were already naked, baekhyun was between chanyeol’s legs.

“ you’re right, it’s never enough” he whispered while slowly going inside him

Chanyeol loved it so much. He loved feeling baekhyun in him, so thick, so warm.

Baekhyun was thrusting in him when suddenly chanyeol felt a hand around his throat

“ sorry” immediately said baekhyun, moving the hand away and kissing him

“ no, do it again”

“ really?”

Chanyeol nodded

Baekhyun put his hand again around his throat, he wasn’t squeezing but just the feeling of something around his throat made him hornier

“ you like it” said baekhyun and it wasn’t a question, because it was clear that chanyeol was enjoying it

“ oh my sweet chanyeol is not a good boy anymore” exclaimed baekhyun

He squeezed his throat a little bit, not too much, but enough for making it feel to chanyeol and then he started to thrust, so hard that chanyeol’s thighs were already shacking and aching while he tried to spread his legs more to him.

He had never felt like that, he was sure that just baekhyun, his Baekhyun, could make him feel like that.

“ baekhyun”he moaned

“ I know, I’m close too”

The last thrusts where rough, deep, almost desperate and baekhyun came in him

“ god, chanyeol you’re going to kill me one day, you’re so needy”

Chanyeol blushed

“ I love when you blush because of me, you’re so sweet, my chanyeol, I love you so much”

“ you-“

“ yes”

Chanyeol hugged him

“ I’m in love with a dog”

Baekhyun hit him on his chest

“ watch your mouth Park”

Chanyeol laughed

“ or what?”

“ or you’re going to pay, but not now, later, maybe in a few hours, or maybe tomorrow, let this dog rest”


End file.
